The Life of a pregnant State
by LoveMeLikeACountry
Summary: After a terrifying experience Josephine(Nebraska) finds herself in a life changing situation ((this is for my Nebraska Oc :3 ))


It was a warm summers night when Josephine was walking home form work having put in a lot of overtime. She hummed an old French tune that her father used to sing to her when she was younger and kept walking. The streets were silent and she was the only one on them and the only light was the street lamps.

"Josephine~" Someone whispered.

She stopped in place almost frozen like an icicle. "W-Who's there?" she stuttered out.

"Me~" The voice had said again before she turned around to see who it was.

A tall man had been standing behind her, he had blonde hair, and his eyes were discolored one being green and the other was blue.

"W-What do you want!" She almost screamed not knowing who the man was but he apparently knew her.

The man smirked and walked closer and Josephine backed up into a wall and then was pinned there by him and he whispered into her neck "I want you." He then softly kissed where he had spoken into.

He kissed her neck one more time before saying this to the Nebraskan who was fighting back. "Now, Now your not going anywhere so why don't you be a good girl and do as your told and not scream." His voice sounded serious and threatening.

Afraid of what he might do to her if she dident do as she was told, she stopped fighting back and dident let out a single scream after that.

When he saw that she had stopped fighting back so his smirk grew wider and he picked her up and carried her to a place just down the street from where they were and that is where the man proceeded to rape her for the next few hours and then he left her there to curl into a ball and cry petrified of the events that had just occurred.

A few weeks had passed before Josephine would agree to see anyone but she had only one person that she would see and that was her oldest brother Alfred.

"Josephine, please open the door." Alfred knocked at her door repeatedly until she answered.

Jose had been staring at her belly like she knew something had to be wrong but she did not know what and then she heard Alfred's voice, then she got up opening the door slowly.

"A-Alfred i-is t-that y-you?" her voice was almost like a whisper.

Worry and concern filled Alfred's eyes. "Yea it is sis.. may I come in?" He asked.

She nodded and opened the door more moving out of the way so that he could come inside and once he did she shut the door behind him but had not turned around to face him.

"Jose.." he began. "Please talk to me and tell me what happened everyone is worried about you especially Ludwig, Francis and myself." He softly spoke looking at her.

She just stayed silent looking at the door.

"Josephine Nebraska Bonnefoy-Jones please I am begging you talk to me." He said begging but sternly.

Tears fled her face as she turned to her brother to speak but no words could be formed and she did not speak.

Alfred saw the tears and then his big brother mode quickly activated and he pulled her into a tight hug while stroked her hair letting her cry.

"Its okay sis just let it all out." He said wincing a bit from the pain in his heart.

"A-Alfred I-I was r-r-rapped." She told him sobbingly.

His eyes widened and his grip around her tightened just a bit more. The American had no response to what his younger sister had just told him.

Josephine continued to cry into her brothers chest.  
"J-Jose do you know who did this to you or what he looked like?" he asked her.

Jose sniffled finally she had stopped crying.

"I-I don't know his n-name but he had b-blonde hair and one of h-his eyes were b-blue and the other was g-green." She told him.

He nodded and continued to stroke her hair. "Alright…. Jose have you gone to the doctor yet?" he hesitantly asked her.

"N-Non I have not I-I am to scared to go alone." She answered.

"Would you go if I went with you?" she slowly nodded her head face still hidden. "would you like to go now?" he asked her his last question.

"O-Oui I d-do." She told him then he let go of her grabbing her purse for her so that she did not have to carry it.

"Come then and ill drive us there." He gave her a slight smile and opened the door.

Jose was hesitant but walked out and took her purse from him.

Once she was outside he shut the door behind her and lead her to his car getting in and then the two drove off to the hospital.

It was a good 20mins of silence between the two before they reached the hospital.

When the doctors came to see jose Alfred had pulled them aside and explained jose's situation before they did anything.

"Are you ready to go Miss Jones?" the doctor asked her after the talk with Alfred and she nodded to him and stood up.

"C-Can my brother come with?" she asked him.

The doctor nodded a yes saying. "He is more than welcome too."

Alfred stood behind his little sister whispering to her. "Don't worry sis I wont leave your side."

The doctor took them to a cold room that had a hospital bed, a couple of chairs, a sink, and counter filled with medical supplies.

The doctor motioned for Josephine to sit up on the hospital bed and so she did. Alfred sat down in one of the vacant chairs and the doctor had proceeded to speak.

"So Miss Jones since your case is a bit different than most we would like to run some tests to make sure everything is as it should be. Of course we would only do this with your consent."

Jose nodded and spoke. "Do whatever you have to do."

The doctor nodded. "We will get started right away then." He walked out.

There was only a moment of silence before a smiling nurse walked into the room carrying 2 vials for blood and a sanitized needle with a small tube attached to it.

"Alright Miss Jones I just need to get a bit of blood for your tests." The nurse told jose and she gave a nod.

The nurse then proceeded to do the steps necessary to take her crimson red blood and fill the vials with it, and then she fished by cleaning the wound and put a Band-Aid on it leaving the room.

Jose then looked at Alfred and softly whispered to him so that she was bearly audible "A-Alfred I-I am scard.."

Alfred snapped out of his trance as soon as jose had said his name. "Don't worry sis it's going to be okay there is nothing to fear especially when you have a hero for a brother and he is here with you." He chuckled but went over and hugged her anyway.

She could not help but giggle.

Only a few minutes had passed before the doctor had came back in to tell them what he had discovered.

"Miss Jones we recived one of the results for your tests." He said as he entered the room and shut the door.

"What did it say?" she asked then Alfred nodded in agreement with her question.

"Well." He started to say then he sat down. "Your tests came back positive for pregnancy." He told her.

Joses face quickly turned pale hearing this news. "P-Pregnant?" she said before going silent and put a hand softly onto her stomach.

The Doctor nodded "I know this is a lot to take in all at once but for you and your child's wellbeing we need to know if you are going to keep or disgarud the fetus?" his voice was rather low.

Josephine stayed silent as she thought.

Alfred had no response to what the doctor had said but he knew how his little sister must be feeling right at that moment.

Alfred put a hand on jose's shoulder showing his support and said "Whatever you decide to do i'll be here for you no matter what."

She nodded then looked at the ground squeezed her eyes shut, then opening her eyes as she looked back up "I-I…" she stuttered out. "I am going to keep the baby."  
The doctor nodded. "We will get you on prenatals right away then." He stood up.  
"Thank you Doctor." Alfred and jose both said and then he exited the room.

Jose looked at Alfred and asked. "Am I doing the right thing?"  
he was practically speechless, but he managed to say. "What does your heart say?"  
"It says that I should keep the baby and be an amazing mother to it." She responded.

Alfred smiled. "Then you have your answer." He said.

"R-Right." She smiled back at him.

Another half hour had passed before the duo could leave the hospital.

On the way back to Jose's house Alfred gathered his thoughts then spoke. "Josephine.. " he begian. "I have /Never/ asked you to do very much but I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I would like you to move in with me so that I can keep an eye on you." He told her.

She thought for a moment. "I don't have a choice do I?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied.

She sighed. "Thought so.." she went back to looing out the window as Alfred kept driving home.


End file.
